Flash light may be used when taking photographs in poor illumination conditions. The color temperature of the flash light may deviate substantially from the color temperature of natural day light, i.e. sunlight. Consequently, the colors of photos taken using flash light may appear unnatural.
U.S. patent application 2004/0196643 discloses a photography light source comprising a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) elements. According to the teaching, the light source may comprise a red LED element generating red light, a green LED element generating green light and a blue LED element generating blue light. The mixing ratio of the colors may be adjusted to set the color temperature of the illuminating light to achieve colors which are characteristic of photography under natural light.
U.S. patent application 2005/0134723 discloses an image acquisition system comprising a camera and a light module, said light module providing flash light having adjustable spectral content.